Vous avez un message
by Lisen-chan
Summary: Stiles, Derek, un téléphone. et un cadeau, pour une femme que j'adore et que je suis hyper méga heureuse de connaitre. bisous ma Nathou - OS - STEREK - FLUFF -


_**Vous avez un message**_

_Une fanfiction de Lisen-Chan_

_Béta par Annouchka Lakh_

_*.*.*.*.*.*_

_**Ce texte est pour ma chérie, ma jumelle des étoiles, mon double cosmique. Si on m'avait dit quand arpentant les horizons lointains du net j'allais te trouver je n'y aurais pas cru.**_

_**Chaque jour je me lève en me sachant chanceuse d'avoir trouvé des filles et des garçons qui partagent ma folie, mes délires, mes envies et avec qui je me sens si bien, des amitiés réelles qui dépassent de loin le virtuel. De cette merveilleuse bande, tu fus la première.**_

_**Donc, en ce jour d'anniversaire, ma Nathy, plein de bisous, de câlins, de larmes (parce que oui, je sais que tu as la larme facile et c'est bien :3 ) je t'offres ces mots, fragiles et maladroits mais pour toi j'ai combattu ma tour de papier blanc ^^.**_

_**Milles bisous**_

* * *

Une fin de soirée calme à Beacon Hills. Quelque chose d'assez rare pour qu'un jeune homme en profite en larvant dans son lit, mode étoile de mer au milieu des draps défaits. Bien que son corps soit pour une fois au repos, calme et détendu (merci l'ami Aderall) son esprit comme toujours partait en tout sens. Enfin pas vraiment en tout sens car bien qu'il se dispersait milles fois, il revenait toujours au même endroit, au même point, à la même personne. Toujours à cet unique instant, cet unique baiser fougueux, intense, profond, trop court, bien trop court avec Derek Hale avant que le Loup ne parte avec sa sœur pour la mettre à l'abri.

Stiles tendit la main vers sa table de chevet et attrapa son téléphone qu'il contempla comme si le simple fait de le regarder allait faire sonner le petit appareil. Il avait essayé de l'appeler à plusieurs reprises depuis son départ, lui avait envoyé des milliers de texto sans jamais recevoir la moindre réponse. À ça, il en avait déduit deux possibilités : soit le brun n'avait plus le même numéro, soit il ne voulait pas lui parler. Et le jeune homme ne savait pas laquelle des deux était la pire. Embrassait-il si mal ? Merde ! C'était son premier baiser ! Et il avait été prit par surprise, bordel… Derek devait le savoir non ? Sûrement… probablement…

Avec un soupir à fendre la pierre, il allait poser l'appareil quand celui-ci se mit à vibrer dans sa main. Le jeune homme fixa son téléphone d'un air ahuri pendant une longue seconde avant d'appuyer sur l'enveloppe apparu à l'écran d'une main tremblante. C'est quand il lut le nom de l'expéditeur qu'il inspira un grand coup, se rendant compte à ce moment là qu'il retenait sa respiration par anticipation. La tête tournant légèrement après cette apnée involontaire, il prit son courage à deux mains et parcouru le court message.

De : Derek

À : Stiles

Message : Salut.

L'adolescent se redressa d'un coup sur son séant, à grand renfort de moulinet de bras et de jambes dans un ensemble dégingandé qui le caractérisait si bien.

« Non mais j'y crois pas ! Il se fout de ma gueule, l'enfoiré ?! »

Papa Stilinski, qui passait dans le couloir pour rejoindre son lit, marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte de son fils avant de continuer son chemin, les affaires de son ado étant devenues trop compliquées pour un vieux flic comme lui. Assit au milieu de son lit, Stiles laissa courir ses doigts sur le clavier à pleine vitesse.

De : Stiles

À : Derek

Message : espèce de petit enfoiré (j'en profite, tu peux pas m'en coller une… tu peux pas, pas vrai?) des jours, que dis-je !, des semaines de silence, jamais tu n'as répondu à mes appels ni à mes texto et là… là tu me balance juste un 'salut' ?!.

Le jeune appuya sur la touche envoi et ensuite vint le temps de l'attente fébrile d'une réponse qu'il espérait et redoutait en même temps. Et si le Hale, en bon SourWolf qu'il était, décidait de ne pas répondre après s'être fait envoyer chier par le petit humain que lui était ? Stiles se mordilla l'ongle du pouce nerveusement en attendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures mais qui ne furent probablement que quelques poignées de secondes, une minute tout au plus avant que le téléphone ne vibre de nouveau entre ses doigts.

De : Derek

À : Stiles

Message : tu as prit ton Aderall ?

L'adolescent laissa échapper un grognement de colère et hésita un instant à balancer l'appareil à travers la pièce. Mais la tête de son père passant sa porte dissuada le mouvement vengeur.

« Ça va, fils ?

\- Ouais… Ouais, ça va, t'en fais pas.

\- Un problème avec Scott ?

\- Heu… avec un Loup mais ça va, je gère, va te coucher Dad. »

Papa Stilinski regarda un instant son fils avant de hocher la tête lentement et de sortir de la pièce, laissant son fils en prise avec ses soucis plus que certainement surnaturels.

De : Stiles

À : Derek

Message : t'es drôlement gonflé de me dire quoi faire alors que tu m'as planté sans un mot !

Il se laissa tomber à plat dos dans son lit, observant les ombres que la nuit découpait sur son plafond. Sur son visage on pouvait lire le doute et l'hésitation à sa lèvre malmenée. Il reprit l'appareil désormais silencieux et après un temps de réflexion, ajouta un autre SMS.

De : Stiles

À : Derek

Message : je l'ai pris. Et heureusement que je n'attends pas après toi pour me le rappeler.

C'était petit, il le savait, mais le Loup lui avait fait vraiment mal et il voulait lui faire ressentir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de cette douleur lancinante qui lui labourait le cœur. Juste retour des choses.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Pourquoi ce baiser ?

Pourquoi à ce moment là ?

Était-ce un adieu ?

Était-ce un aveu, une fuite, une déclaration ?

Tant de questions, aucunes réponses. Et ce foutu téléphone qui restait maintenant désespérément silencieux ! Merde ! L'ado posa ses deux poings sur ses paupières closes. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. Il se répétait ces trois mots comme une litanie, une prière. Quand le portable vibra contre sa tête, toujours serré dans son poing, son cœur s'emballa tant qu'il cru qu'il allait lâcher. Ce fut avec cet organe félon et traître au bord des lèvres qu'il ouvrit le message qui lui ravagea le cœur au-delà de ce qu'il avait connu jusque là.

De : Derek

À : Stiles

Message : tu me manques.

Il resta immobile, parfaitement figé, durant un long moment, relisant trois mots qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé lire. Non, ce n'était pas possible, ça… ça, ce n'était pas Derek Hale. Non. Derek, il lui mettait des targettes derrière la tête, il le choppait par le col, il le plaquait contre des murs sans grand ménagement mais jamais, jamais, il parlait de ce qu'il ressentait. Et là… il lui balançait ça de but en blanc, une véritable bombe !

Stiles sauta hors du lit, laissant le portable au milieu des draps comme s'il allait lui exploser à la gueule dans la minute. Ses mains s'agitaient d'elles-mêmes, habitées par leurs vies propres, allant de ses cheveux qu'elles martyrisèrent à sa bouche qu'elles couvraient avant de pointer l'objet de toute cette agitation d'un doigt presque rageur et surtout tremblant.

« Bordel de merde ! Et je suis censé répondre quoi, moi ?! Tu… Tu… AAAAAArgh ! »

L'adolescent tourna sur lui-même, leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches, puis de les croiser devant lui. Son esprit était parti en vrille, son corps suivait avec un temps de retard, le laissant faire une étrange danse incohérente au milieu de la pièce sombre. Le souffle court comme s'il avait été coursé dans les bois, il s'approcha à pas prudents du téléphone. Et sursauta comme un diable quand il se remit à vibrer sous l'arrivée d'un nouveau texto. D'un bout du doigt, il ouvrit la petite enveloppe qui était apparue sur l'écran.

De : Derek

À : Stiles

Message : Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça. Je t'imagine très bien gesticuler dans tous les sens dans ta chambre en insultant ton téléphone.

Le jeune brun regarda nerveusement par la fenêtre, scrutant la nuit avant de revenir au téléphone toujours posé sur le lit.

De : Stiles

À : Derek

Message : tu es là ? C'est ça ? Tu me regardes par la fenêtre pour te foutre de moi ?

De : Derek

À : Stiles

Message : J'aurais préféré.

Bizarrement, il fut déçu de savoir que le Loup n'était pas revenu, qu'il était encore il ne savait où mais pas près de lui. Soudainement, il ressenti une douleur au niveau du cœur, comme un trou. Oui… son Sourwolf lui manquait. Affreusement, terriblement. Son Sourwolf, mais ce Derek qui lui parlait trop, ça, ce n'était pas Derek Hale, le Derek qu'il connaissait.

À moins qu'il ne soit saoul... Ce qui était impossible vu sa condition de Lycanthrope. Ou alors il était blessé et délirait sous l'effet d'une trop grande perte de sang. Ou encore c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui jouait avec son téléphone, mais qui serait assez fou pour oser faire ça ? Personne. Personne à part peut-être Peter… L'ado, qui faisait les cent pas tout en laissant son esprit divaguer, s'arrêta net en frissonnant.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je suis entrain de me faire draguer par ce taré de Peter Hale ?! »

Stiles se frotta le visage à deux mains avant de les monter sur son crane pour attraper ses cheveux à pleines mains. Il fallait qu'il se calme parce que là, son cerveau partait en délire total. Il attrapa le téléphone d'une main et le regarda un moment d'un air circonspect avant de se décider à appuyer sur une touche.

La tonalité se fit entendre mais il le garda en main, redoutant un peu de savoir. Puis, soudain, la tonalité se tue, laissant place au silence. On avait décroché mais personne ne parlait. Le cœur battant tellement vite qu'il pensait qu'il allait s'arrêter dans la seconde, l'ado porta l'appareil à son oreille. Au bout du fil une respiration lente et calme.

Rassurante.

« À moi aussi. À moi aussi. Putain Derek, dis-moi que c'est bien toi !

_\- Stiles… »_

Son prénom dans un soupir, son prénom prononcé par cette voix grave qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

« T'es con, tu le sais ?

_\- ça m'arrive._

\- T'aurais pu appeler plus tôt.

_\- Tu comptes me sermonner encore longtemps ?_

\- Autant qu'il me plaira. »

Au bout de la ligne Derek soupira mais plus par habitude que par réel agacement, et quand il reprit la parole le ton était joueur, sa voix descendue encore d'une octave était encore plus rauque, basse, chargé de désir qui n'était pas atténué malgré la distance.

_« Dommage… J'avais d'autres choses en tête. Tans pis, une prochaine fois._

\- Quoi ?! Attends, tu n'vas pas raccrocher maintenant ?! Des mois que je n'ai pas de nouvelles puis tu m'envoies ces messages trop bizarres… même cette conversation est bizarre ! Bordel Derek, tu veux quoi ? Me rendre dingue ? Parce que là, franchement, on en prend le bon chemin !

_\- Toi._

\- … Pardon ?

_\- Ce que je veux, c'est toi._

\- Je… Heu… »

Un rire bref au bout du fil, des joues qui s'empourprent à Beacon Hills. Stiles voulut parler mais ce son si rare, il voulait continuer à l'écouter alors il se tut.

_« On dirait que j'ai trouvé comment te faire taire._

\- Très drôle… humm, sinon…tu pensais à quoi ? »

Stiles se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, sa main libre douée de vie propre, les joues assorties à ses oreilles qui le chauffaient. Il n'était pas idiot et avait parfaitement compris les sous-entendus du brun mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire que c'était lui qui le relançait. Il s'engageait sur une pente savonneuse, avec son cœur tambourinant un rythme endiablé dans sa poitrine.

_« Dis-moi ce que tu fais… Stiles… »_

L'ado ferma les yeux, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure qu'il triturait déjà depuis un moment. Grands dieux, ils y étaient. Et juste un mot, son nom, prononcé par sa voix grave et le voilà aussi troublé qu'une donzelle devant les One Direction. Pathétique. Mais il trouva sa voix peu assurée encore plus pathétique.

« Je…fais rien. Je suis juste debout dans ma chambre et –

_\- Dis-moi ce que __**ça**__ te fait._

\- Je…

_\- Stiles… »_

La voix du Loup était si basse, si rauque, qu'elle en devenait presque un murmure, si intime. Et lui, pauvre humain, comment pouvait-il ne pas y succomber ? Ses yeux cherchaient désespérément quelque chose à quoi se fixer, en vain, tout lui rappelait Derek. La porte contre laquelle il l'avait plaqué si souvent, la fenêtre par laquelle il passait tout le temps, à croire qu'il était fâché avec les portes, son lit sur lequel il s'asseyait quand Stiles était à son bureau… le Loup était partout autour de lui, même quand il n'était pas là.

« Je… j'ai chaud et je suis…gêné.

_\- Tu es mal à l'aise ?_

\- Évidemment ! J'n'ai jamais fait ça avant ! C'est…embarrassant. C'est putain d'embarrassant.

_\- Tu veux qu'on arrête ?_

\- NON ! »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre une fois de plus, il avait encore parlé trop vite, et le sourire satisfait de Derek était parfaitement audible dans le silence qui suivit.

« Continue. On continue.

_\- Bien, très bien… hum, qu'est-ce que tu portes ? »_

L'adolescent haussa les sourcils avant de se regarder rapidement

« Un pyjama. On est au beau milieu de la nuit Der, comment voudrais-tu que je sois fringué ? Avec un costard-cravate ?

_-_ _Ah ? J'avais oublié._

\- T'es si loin que ça ? »

Le silence revient prendre place entre les deux hommes que le plus vieux brisa avant qu'il ne s'éternise que trop.

_« Enlève-le._

\- Hein ?

_\- Ton pyjama, enlève-le._

\- Qu… Comme ça ?! De but en blanc ?!

_\- Fais le doucement et racontes-moi. »_

Stiles se mordit l'ongle du pouce, jamais il ne s'était senti à la fois aussi gêné et excité.

« Je – je vais avoir besoin de mes deux mains.

_\- Mets le haut-parleur._

\- Hors de question, mon père est à côté !... Oh, attends une seconde, je sais ! Ne quitte pas. »

Il posa le téléphone sur son bureau et fouilla dans les tiroirs en pestant avant de pousser un petit cri de victoire en mettant enfin la main sur l'écouteur. Il connecta rapidement l'oreillette au Bluetooth de son téléphone pour ensuite poser l'appareil sur sa table de nuit.

« Tu m'entends ?

_\- Haut et clair._

\- Ok, bon, alors maintenant je… on va le faire… du sexphone…

_\- Stiles, si tu ne le veux pas –_

\- Non, ça ira, je veux le faire. J'ai juste besoin de me détendre et ça va aller. Ça va le faire. J't'assure.

_\- Stiles._

\- Faut que je te dise ce que je porte ? La couleur, ce genre de truc ou –

_\- Je sais déjà ce que tu portes._

\- Sans déc ?

_\- Un T-shirt trop grand et un pantalon trop large. »_

Stiles, toujours debout au milieu de sa chambre, se mit à sourire bêtement, tout content que Derek le connaisse assez pour savoir ce qu'il portait pour dormir. Savoir qu'il intéressait le Sourwolf, _son_ Sourwolf, suffisamment pour qu'il ait remarqué ce genre de petits détails fut le levier qui permis au jeune homme de faire tomber le poids de la gêne de ses épaules et il se prit au jeu avec plaisir.

« Ok, je suis chaud, c'est parti. »

Stiles sautilla sur place en claquant ses mains puis ses doigts tout en chantonnant, pardon, massacrant l'air de 9 semaines ½ avant d'attraper son T-shirt et le lancer à travers la pièce.

« Et un T-shirt de moins, tindin tindindin – »

Le rire franc de Derek arrêta net l'Aderalien dans son entreprise de défaire le nœud de son bas, le laissant un instant sur pause à se contenter d'écouter ce rire qu'il trouvait magnifique car rare, donc précieux. Puis il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il était la source de l'apparition de ce précieux.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire ? Je suis là, à m'effeuiller pour toi et toi, tu te marre ?! Non mais là, Der, faut qu'on revoie ton éducation sentimentale à la base même ! »

Les mots pouvaient faire croire un instant que Stiles était vexé mais dans sa voix le Loup entendit parfaitement l'ironie et le foutage de gueule, juste retour de bâton.

« Alors réponds-moi Der, qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

_\- Rien, rien du tout. Juste… garde ça au chaud pour quand je reviendrais._

\- … Je voudrais que tu sois déjà là… »

Toutes traces d'amusement et d'excitation avaient désertés la voix de l'ado, remplacés par une profonde tristesse, un manque cruel, que la voix seule ne pouvait combler. Il déglutit difficilement, un nœud aussi difficile que celui de son pantalon avait prit place dans sa gorge.

C'était ridicule. C'était pas assez. C'était trop.

Ce qu'il voulait, là, c'était pas du sexe au téléphone, ce qu'il voulait, là, maintenant, ce n'était pas d'imaginer les mains du brun sur lui, partant à la découverte de son corps en suivant les grains de beauté qui formaient une carte sur sa peau. Ce qu'il voulait, là, c'était que Derek passe la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il soupira profondément, pas sûr de prendre la bonne décision.

« Tu sais quoi ? Rentre. Rentre maintenant parce que j'ferais rien au téléphone. Pas comme ça, j'veux pas que ma – notre – première fois se fasse avec ce stupide morceau de plastique entre nous… bien qu'en fait si, il en faudra un quand même, mais pas le même, enfin pas un téléphone mais une, un… bref, je disais quoi déjà ?

_\- Je rentre le plus vite possible._

\- Je serais là. »

Un grognement doux au bout de la ligne, un silence, un soupire puis la tonalité. Derek avait raccroché. Lentement Stiles retira l'oreillette avant de la poser à coté du téléphone à présent éteins et silencieux.

« Et merde ! »


End file.
